


[Podfic] Take It, Or Leave It

by dapatty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)   Darcy has always prided herself on not scaring easily.</p><p> It takes something extraordinarily startling to get her and that turns out to be a guy propped into the join of wall in her mother's kitchen just below the roof clearing his throat when she's getting ready to cook pancakes while she's wearing her Felix the Cat pajamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Take It, Or Leave It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take it or leave it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111519) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Take%20It%20or%20Leave%20It.mp3) | **Size:** 55 MB | **Duration:** 00:59:48
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Take%20It%20or%20Leave%20It.m4b) | **Size:** 43 MB | **Duration:** 00:59:48

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Kellifer remains DELIGHTFUL BEYOND MEASURE. I recorded immediately after reading. Thanks for having blanket permission bb because I had a blast creating this. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
